


Dans l'infirmerie - KenYaku

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan)



Series: Please, hold me sensei [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Fluff and Smut, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Kozume Kenma
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams
Summary: Hey!Hey!Hey! C'est parti pour le troisième OS. Merci kama-chan59 (de rien, et je fais du mieux que je peux pour me reposer) et sandou01 pour vos reviews. Je ne fais pas ça par sadisme mais pour garder une cohérence (j'aime lier des parties les unes aux autres, c'est une structure que beaucoup de mangakas yaoi font et je m'en inspire).Le TsukiHina est aussi un de mes OTPs et bien que j'ai la trame de l'OS en tête, je préfère me concentrer sur d'autres parties pour enrichir l'ensemble. Il y aura sept OS en tout et il en reste donc quatre à écrire et ne t'inquiète pas, le TsukiHina ne sera pas le dernier. Dernière note du jour, le médecin scolaire est considéré comme un enseignant au Japon, d'où le sensei (ceci dit, je crois que ça marche aussi dans les professions médicales, faut que je vérifie). Bonne lecture :)





	Dans l'infirmerie - KenYaku

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!Hey!Hey! C'est parti pour le troisième OS. Merci kama-chan59 (de rien, et je fais du mieux que je peux pour me reposer) et sandou01 pour vos reviews. Je ne fais pas ça par sadisme mais pour garder une cohérence (j'aime lier des parties les unes aux autres, c'est une structure que beaucoup de mangakas yaoi font et je m'en inspire).
> 
> Le TsukiHina est aussi un de mes OTPs et bien que j'ai la trame de l'OS en tête, je préfère me concentrer sur d'autres parties pour enrichir l'ensemble. Il y aura sept OS en tout et il en reste donc quatre à écrire et ne t'inquiète pas, le TsukiHina ne sera pas le dernier. Dernière note du jour, le médecin scolaire est considéré comme un enseignant au Japon, d'où le sensei (ceci dit, je crois que ça marche aussi dans les professions médicales, faut que je vérifie). Bonne lecture :)

Kenma Kozume se changea dans le local en se demandant sans cesse ce qui lui avait pris d'avoir choisi d'entrer dans le club de volley. En temps normal et étant donné ses goûts, il aurait plutôt été dans le club de jeux de rôles où on faisait des tournois à l'aide de sets de cartes. Quoique... Les gens et lui, ça faisait deux. En tous cas, cela ne servirait à rien de réfléchir au sujet de sa réponse vu qu'il la connaissait déjà : s'il l'avait fait, c'était pour veiller sur Kuro bien qu'il avait comprit qu'il n'avait plus besoin qu'on le recadre.

Cependant, Kenma se souvint encore du temps où ils étaient au collège. Kuro avait commencé à faire partie d'un gang et ils avaient même failli briser leur amitié à cause de ça. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Sawamura-sensei de l'avoir aidé à repartir sur de bonnes bases. D'ailleurs, Kenma les avaient trouvés plutôt proches quand il était passé voir son ami à la bibliothèque mais bon, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Kuro avait l'air heureux et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Il termina de mettre son survêtement en écoutant la voix de Shouyou qui l'appelait pour partir au gymnase avec lui. Kenma était aussi le seul passeur de l'équipe doublé du stratège de celle-ci. Sans faire preuve de présomption, il savait très bien que s'il partait, ça poserait problème et il ne souhaitait pas faire ça à ses coéquipiers et amis.

L'entrainement, qui eut lieu dans la matinée, fut pour lui extrêmement éreintant au point qu'il était en nage au moment des étirements. "Ça va, Kenma?, s'enquit Shouyou en le voyant si épuisé.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu ailles à l'infirmerie après t'être lavé, lui suggéra Kuro avant d'ajouter avec un sourire taquin, tu vas avoir un abonnement à force."

Kenma secoua la tête en soupirant, même si Kuro avait raison sur ce point. Il passait énormément de temps à l'infirmerie à cause des petites crises de fièvre et de ses soucis d'anémie mais il y avait aussi une toute autre raison qui le poussait encore plus à se reposer dans ce qu'il considérait comme son havre de paix.

Pendant ce temps, dans ladite infirmerie, le médecin scolaire Morisuke Yaku tiqua de la langue à la venue d'une lycéenne toute timide bien que guillerette qui souhaitait se reposer un peu, les joues toutes roses. "Laisse-moi deviner, grommela-t-il en buvant un verre d'eau, tu sors de ton entretien avec le proviseur?

\- Euh oui, Yaku-sensei, répondit la jeune femme en s'empourprant encore plus. Heureusement que je lui passe des préservatifs... Je vais encore en toucher deux mots à Akaashi, ça ne peut plus durer cette collectionite aigüe de jeunes filles vierges. "Allonge-toi dans un des lits, déclara-t-il en en montrant un du doigt, de toute façon, la pause-déjeûner arrive bientôt donc ça te laissera un peu de temps pour te poser.

\- Merci, sensei, fit la lycéenne en se dirigeant vers un des lits.

Morisuke soupira. Il fallait toujours que ce pervers fasse des siennes et il se demandait par quel miracle il arrivait à garder son poste... Ah oui! Il avait réussi à séduire la présidente de l'association des parents d'élèves. Raaaah!, grogna-t-il intèrieurement en s'affalant sur son fauteuil. Il ne pouvait plus s'occuper des lycéens malades dans ces conditions. Toutefois, ceux de ce lycée étaient sérieux et ne venaient que s'il y avait vraiment un problème, les conquêtes d'Oikawa mis à part.

Au fond, je ne peux pas le critiquer, pensa-t-il à l'écoute du discret coup sur la porte, le coeur frémissant d'anticipation. "Entre Kozume, appela-t-il depuis son bureau avant de sortir le thermomètre électronique du tiroir.

Kenma ouvrit doucement la porte quand une faiblesse le prit dans tous ses muscles, le faisant s'avachir. Il ne dut son salut qu'à deux bras qui le maintinrent fermement. Yaku-sensei était drolement fort en dépit de son gabarit. "Je vais t'amener au lit, se dépêcha de dire Morisuke en voyant le lycéen si affaibli. Il s'était vite précipité vers lui quand il l'avait remarqué que celui-ci était à deux doigts de s'évanouir. "L'entrainement a été dur?, demanda-t-il pendant qu'ils se dirigèrent vers un des lits situés près de son bureau.

\- Comme d'habitude, répliqua faiblement Kenma qui se laissa allonger une fois arrivé à destination.

\- Je vais prendre ta tempêrature, déclara le médecin scolaire en rapprochant le thermomètre de l'oreille de Kozume, 37, 5, je vais te donner un cachet et tu te reposeras un peu, le temps que ton début de fièvre baisse."

Kenma hocha la tête pendant que Yaku-sensei le recouvrit d'un drap avant de partir prendre le nécessaire dans l'armoire à pharmacie. La fièvre le faisait un peu frissonner mais la fatigue fut telle qu'il s'en moquait. Il prit ensuite le médicament que lui tendit le brun en buvant un peu d'eau avant de se recoucher. "Maintenant, repose-toi, murmura alors Yaku-sensei en lui passant doucement la main sur son front. Kenma trouva le contact très apaisant, il réchauffait son coeur et le réconfortait au moment où le sommeil le prit.

Morisuke regarda un moment le lycéen dormir en pensant combien il le trouvait adorable quand la lycéenne qui était venue quelques instants plus tôt l'interpela pour lui dire qu'elle se sentait mieux. "D'accord, dit-il à voix basse en fermant le rideau, de toute façon, c'est la pause déjeûner. Tu peux rejoindre tes camarades."

La jeune fille hocha la tête et quitta la pièce sous le soupir exaspéré de Yaku quand la porte frappa de nouveau. "Oui?

\- C'est moi, fit Kuroo en rentrant dans l'infirmerie, j'ai apporté le bentô de Kenma.

\- Pose-le sur le bureau, lui ordonna Morisuke avant de poursuivre, je dois me rendre au réfectoire prendre de quoi manger mais ne t'inquiète pas. Kozume est en train de dormir en ce moment et je lui ai donné un médicament pour faire baisser sa fièvre.

\- Merci, Yaku-sensei, lui dit Tetsurou en posant le sac sur la table. Il était passé à l'étage des premières prévenir le professeur de ce dernier que son ami irait plus tard en cours l'après-midi avant de lui prendre ses affaires pour ce midi. De toute manière, Kenma était dans les premiers chez les premières donc il n'y aurait aucun souci concernant ses notes.

Kenma entendit vaguement des bruits de pas qui le tirèrent légèrement de ses songes avant de se rendormir en s'emmitoufflant sous le drap, le médicament ayant fait son effet.

Morisuke quitta l'infirmerie en fermant la porte après avoir remercié Kuroo d'avoir amené les affaires de Kozume. Certes, il savait que ces deux-là étaient proches mais il ne put s'empêcher quand même de ressentir un petit malaise au fond de son coeur.

Il s'était pris d'affection pour Kenma au fil de ses visites et se remémora avec tendresse le premier jour où il était venu à l'infirmerie pour sécher un cours qu'il jugeait ennuyeux. Morisuke lui avait confisqué sa console portable en le rabrouant. "L'infirmerie est faite pour les élèves qui ne se sentent pas bien, pas pour ceux qui veulent sécher."

Pourtant, c'était ainsi qu'ils avaient tous deux brisé la glace. Ainsi, le médecin scolaire avait vite compris que Kozume avait non seulement du mal avec les autres mais qu'en plus, il s'ennuyait en cours parce qu'il comprenait trop facilement les sujets. De même que le volley l'èpuisait mais il aimait bien aider son équipe donc il continuait sans trop rechigner. Les jeux vidéos lui permettaient donc de s'évader.

Aaaah, mes sentiments risquent de nous causer du souci, se reprocha Yaku pendant qu'il se rendit au stand pour prendre un sandwich et un taiyaki aux pommes pour Kenma... Et voilà que je lui achète quelque chose... Oh là là, je dois être mordu. Ses pensées s'interrompirent lorsqu'il croisa un de ses collègues. "Ah, bonjour Suga-kun.

\- Yaku-san, salua Sugawara qui achetait une bouteille de thé, tu t'achètes un casse-croûte?

\- Oui, j'ai oublié de prendre mon bento en partant de chez moi, ce matin, expliqua le brun en payant la vendeuse.

\- On peut faire un bout de chemin ensemble, lui proposa Koushi en souriant, je me rends à la salle des professeurs.

\- Ok, comme ça tu me raconteras comment se passent tes cours."

Suga-kun et lui avaient un tempèrament similaire donc c'était facile de s'entendre avec lui. Ils bavardèrent ensemble en marchant dans le couloir quand ils croisèrent le concierge qui semblait revenir du préau situé près des gymnases. Sugawara s'arrêta un moment pour le saluer avec un doux sourire qui dissimulait des sentiments moins innocents à son égard : "Bonjour Asahi, salua Koushi d'une voix mi-amusée, mi-séductrice, ça va, la maintenance?"

Asahi sursauta à l'appel de son nom et commença à trembloter un peu face au sourire un brin carnassier de Suga. Il lui faisait de plus en plus peur. "Euh, tout se passe bien Suga. Merci, répondit-il en se dépêchant de quitter le couloir tandis que Koushi le détaillait un peu plus en bas.

\- Suga-kun, fit Morisuke d'un ton réprobateur, arrête de reluquer Azumane-san de cette manière. Tu vas l'effrayer à force.

\- C'est plus fort que moi, il est si mignon, prétexta le professeur en se dirigeant vers la salle des professeurs, bon, j'y vais. Bon appétit, Yaku-san.

\- Toi aussi, Suga-kun, fit le brun en ouvrant la porte de l'infirmerie à l'aide de sa clé, et bon courage pour les cours de cet après-midi."

Morisuke entra ensuite dans la pièce et posa ses affaires sur le bureau avant de vérifier si Kenma allait mieux. Il couva le jeune homme endormi d'un regard tendre en effleurant son front. Le médecin scolaire poussa un soupir de soulagement en le sentant tiède avant de sursauter légèrement lorsque Kozume remua un peu. "Ah, tu es réveillé, déclara-t-il en le voyant ouvrir lentement les yeux, tu te sens mieux?

\- Je suis encore un peu vaseux, répondit Kenma en s'asseyant doucement. La légère caresse de la main de Yaku-sensei sur son front l'avait tiré de ses songes mais cela ne le dérangeait pas de se faire réveiller par lui. Néanmoins, entendre son ventre gargouiller, c'était un peu gênant.

"Ah, Kuroo a ramené ton bentô, expliqua alors Morisuke en lui amenant le sac contenant le panier-repas ainsi que le taiyaki qu'il lui avait acheté, et je t'ai pris aussi un taiyaki aux pommes. Avec tous ces efforts, tu as besoin de sucré, ajouta-t-il en se grattant la tête, le regard fuyant.

Kenma sortit le panier-repas du sac et pris le sachet où se trouvait un gâteau en forme de poisson qui avait l'air très appétissant. "Merci, lui dit-il simplement en fixant la patisserie. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'attentions à part que ça venait de Shouyou ou Kuro mais là, l'effet que cela produisit fut très différent des moments où il recevait des prèsents de ses deux amis. C'était parce que c'était Yaku-sensei qui lui avait offert ce gateau avec son parfum préféré qui plus est.

Une douce vague de chaleur envahit son coeur à cette pensée puis il commença à manger tout en pensant à cette délicate attention. Yaku-sensei s'était assis au pied du lit où il se trouvait avec son sandwich et tous deux se mirent à bavarder, le médecin scolaire faisant surtout la conversation mais l'atmosphère entre eux deux resta tendre et chaleureuse. Kenma prit alors la décision de tout mettre en oeuvre pour exprimer ses sentiments à l'égard de cet homme qu'il trouvait si gentil. Il avait bien suggéré à Kuroo l'attaque surprise, non? Eh bien, c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

Le lendemain matin donc, Kenma feignit d'avoir un petit malaise pour se rendre à l'infirmerie où Yaku-sensei l'accueillit avec inquiétude. "Tout va bien, Kozume? Tu fais encore une crise d'anémie?

\- Oui, murmura le lycéen en s'allongeant sur un des lits, je vais me reposer un peu."

Morisuke prit le thermomètre électrique et le rejoignit à son chevet en fermant les rideaux. Les crises de Kozume furent de plus en plus fréquentes, ces derniers temps. Le médecin scolaire hésitait même à en parler au superviseur du club de volley Kageyama-sensei voir s'il ne pouvait pas le restreindre de faire des activités aussi fatiguantes. Le brun fut sur le point de vérifier la tempêrature de Kozume en approchant l'appareil de celui-ci quand une main attrapa son poignet et le fit basculer sur le lit.

Avant même qu'il ne s'aperçut de la situation, Morisuke se retrouva allongé sur le dos avec au-dessus de lui un Kozume qui avait l'air bien décidé. Le médecin scolaire ne fut pas idiot pour comprendre les émotions transparaissant dans ses fines pupilles mordorées tellement semblables à celles d'un chat.

C'étaient les mêmes que les siennes, un mélange de désir et d'amour bien qu'il eut l'impression que, pour une fois, Kenma avait l'air plus ouvert que lui mais là n'était pas le problème. "Ecoute, Kozume, murmura-t-il en détournant les yeux de ce regard brûlant, ce n'est pas le mom..." Un coup de langue le long de son cou l'interrompit suivi d'un baiser sur sa joue.

Son corps se mit à se réchauffer d'une manière qui ne lui plut guère, ou du moins, dans la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Même si les rideaux les couvraient, ils pouvaient très bien être surpris et le médecin scolaire ne souhaitait pas que ça porte préjudice à Kozume. Néanmoins, ce dernier n'avait pas l'air d'en faire cas et se mit à le déshabiller tout en le bloquant, une main prenant ses poignets pour les mettre au-dessus de la tête.

Morisuke fut étonné de voir que Kozume possédait quand même une sacrée force malgré son physique qui prouvait le contraire mais il devait mettre fin à ça une bonne fois pour toutes avant qu'ils n'eurent des ennuis. "Ko...zume..., haleta-t-il tout en tentant de se débattre pendant que Kenma ouvrit sa chemise noire pour dévoiler son torse, arr... Ah!" Kenma venait de lapper un téton qui durcit très rapidement sous sa langue.

\- C'est moi qui suis en train de vous faire des choses, sensei, fit le lycéen en passant à l'autre bourgeon de chair, donc vous n'aurez aucun préjudice. Vous ne m'avez incité à rien faire.

\- Je... m'en fous... de moi, déclara Morisuke, la respiration de plus en plus hachurée par le désir qui montait en lui au fur et à mesure que Kenma léchait son torse avec application, c'est à toi que je pense... Oooh!" Le jeune homme venait de caresser sa virilité au travers de son pantalon. Il sentit une vague de chaleurs envahir ses reins.

"Ne pensez plus à rien, Yaku-sensei, chuchota Kenma en ouvrant la braguette du pantalon de ce dernier pour le lui retirer prestement, suivi de son caleçon, si ce n'est qu'à moi et à ce que je suis en train de vous faire." Il enduisit ensuite discrètement ses doigts du lubrifiant qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche pour la suite des événements. J'ai bien fait d'en commander sur Internet et de me renseigner au préalable. Kenma désirait procurer à Yaku-sensei beaucoup de plaisir.

Au même moment, les réticences de Morisuke commencèrent à partir en miettes quand il croisa son regard qui lui fit penser à un fèlin dévorant sa proie avant de partir définitivement aux oubliettes quand Kenma se redressa en retirant sa main et se mit sur lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour ensuite en profiter et fourrer sa langue entre deux lèvres entrouvertes.

Morisuke avait inconsciemment écarté des jambes pendant que Kenma se frottait lascivement contre lui, la preuve de son désir étant devenue plus qu'évidente. Toutefois, il se tendit en sentant quelque chose de froid contre son intimité. "J'ai mis du lubrifiant sur mes doigts, le rassura Kenma en rompant le baiser, détendez-vous, j'irai doucement."

Le médecin scolaire opina de la tête avec résignation. Autant céder à ses envies que de les brimer. Il le laissa alors le préparer méticuleusement pendant qu'ils se donnèrent de doux baisers, se butinant les lèvres en exprimant leurs sentiments. Il suffisait pour Kenma de plonger dans les iris marrons clair pour comprendre combien Yaku-sensei l'aimait. Il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de choses, c'était même la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. Pourtant, ça ne lui faisait aucunement peur, au contraire, il eut envie de plus.

Morisuke s'habitua à la présence des deux doigts en lui quand il ressentit une décharge de plaisir qui le fit cambrer. "Tu peux enlever tes doigts, déclara-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas gémir.

Kenma s'exécuta puis enleva son propre pantalon et son sous-vêtement non sans avoir sorti un préservatif de sa poche. Il l'enfila avant de se positionner, les yeux rivés sur un Yaku-sensei totalement submergé par ce qu'il était en train de ressentir en ce moment, les joues vermillon et le regard mi-clos. Morisuke savait que la suite serait un peu douloureuse mais il voulait étreindre Kenma contre lui même s'il n'était plus le jeune homme fragile qu'il avait laissé supposer. Cette facette de lui était particulièrement sexy. "Vas-y, Kenma, chuchota-t-il quand le plus grand le prit par les hanches pour entrer doucement en lui.

Morisuke se mordit les lèvres face à cette intrusion chaude mais imposante. Il eut mal mais c'était supportable. Le brun adressa ensuite un regard rassurant à son amant en train de l'interroger silencieusement, son visage ayant pris une mine soucieuse puis il l'enlaça contre lui en savourant sa chaleur. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Morisuke caressant tendrement les mèches teintes de Kenma, attendant qu'il s'ajuste puis le médecin scolaire l'autorisa à continuer, la douleur se faisant plus éparse. "Je vous aime tellement, Yaku-sensei, murmura Kenma contre ses lèvres en mouvant lentement son bassin.

Morisuke lui offrit un petit sourire avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes, dans un baiser matiné de leurs soupirs qui se muèrent en des halètements silencieux afin de faire le moins de bruits possibles. Le froissement des draps et le grincement du lit suffisaient amplement. Cependant, ils furent interrompus par un coup sur la porte. "Yaku-sensei?", entendirent-ils depuis l'entrée.

Morisuke s'apprêta à répondre de ne pas venir parce qu'il était occupé quand une main lui baillona doucement la bouche. Kenma lui fit signe de se taire, un doigt sur ses lèvres. Mes lycéens continuèrent de frapper. "Laisse tomber, entendirent-ils dire, Yaku-sensei répond toujours quand il est là."

Morisuke sentit le membre de Kenma palpiter en lui. Cette situation tendue l'excitait? Ceci dit, lui-même se sentit sur le point de venir en sentant cette présence enfler autour de lui. L'autre élève fit d'une voix plus narquoise : "Tu crois qu'il est avec une des filles de terminale, comme notre proviseur?

\- Je ne pense pas. Tu as vu comment il est super coincé quand on parle de magazines pornos?, répondit son ami en riant légèrement, il n'y a que Kozume qui passe le voir la plupart du temps... Dommage qu'il ne soit pas une fille. Il aurait été encore plus mignon.

\- Tu m'étonnes, renchérit son ami, allez, on retourne en salle de classe?

\- Ouais, soupira l'autre lycéen, à la base, je voulais sècher les cours d'Ennoshita-sensei à la base..."

Morisuke eut un rictus lorsque Kenma enleva sa main. S'ils savaient que le mignon petit Kozume était en réalité un fauve des plus féroces. En tous cas, Kenma le lui démontra en lui assenant des coups de rein plus puissants qui effleurèrent de nouveau son point sensible. Le jeune homme fut furieux de ce que ces deux crétins lui avaient dit de lui devant Yaku-sensei et il se déchainait, à la fois parce que l'étroitesse de son amant le rendit fou mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulut pas que celui qu'il aimait le considère de cette façon. Et surtout, ils avaient osé dire que Yaku-sensei était quelqu'un de coincé.

Vu les expressions qu'il lut pendant qu'il était en train de lui faire l'amour, Kenma savait qu'il n'en était rien. Le plus vieux l'attira contre lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : "Je t'aime tel que tu es, mon Kenma."

Le jeune homme céda alors encore plus à ses instincts suite à ces mots : il se mit à caresser le corps de son sensei en s'attardant sur les tétons qu'il pinça en même temps qu'il alla au plus profond de l'homme qu'il aimait. Morisuke ne put que jouir face à ces attouchements en se contractant encore plus autour de Kenma qui vint à son tour avant de s'écrouler mollement sur lui. "Zut, je vais avoir encore de la fièvre, déclara-t-il en se sentant faiblir dans les bras du brun.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, murmura tendrement Yaku en plongeant de nouveau sa main dans les mèches mi-longues qu'il trouvait soyeuses bien qu'un peu humides, je vais veiller à ce que tu ailles mieux."

Kenma eut un petit sourire quand Morisuke-san lui embrassa le front.

L'infirmerie ne serait plus un sanctuaire où se refugier pour lui, elle était devenue un petit nid d'amour à partager avec le médecin scolaire qui prenait soin de son coeur.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou pour l'OS. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Bon, comme j'ai la ralenticite aigue en ce moment (encore désolée), je vais commencer par la requête MuraMido qui m'attend avant d'entamer la suite de Convoitise éphémère et celle de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza. Après j'entamerai le prochain OS qui se passera dans le local du club. A bientôt. :)


End file.
